


Courting Trouble

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [155]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah had never thought that her choice of seats on the train that first year would have led to the sorts of adventures and knowledge it has. Or the friends - and enemies - it's earned her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah Abbot, fifth year  
> Prompt: Yellow  
> Alternate Universe: White Rose

Hannah straightens her yellow-and-black striped tie before she heads out of the common room, her prefect badge gleaming in the candlelight of an already dark autumn night. She is technically supposed to be patrolling, and she will, though only to "catch" Padma and Luna sneaking around after curfew, and meet up with Hermione after she does the same with Harry and Theodore.

Then they can take them down to Professor Snape for him to assign detention to the lot of them, and spend the night discussing more interesting things than their schoolwork. Hannah had never thought that her choice of seats on the train that first year would have led to the sorts of adventures and knowledge it has. Or the friends - and enemies - it's earned her.

She draws a quiet breath thinking about that, and the trouble it's brought along with it. Her family gone without a trace, her own holidays constrained to a cottage and grounds in the middle of nowhere, and her own House wary of being friendly with her because she stands next to the side of the greatest hero and danger-magnet their world knows. It's sometimes depressing to think about that, and she prefers to think of the good she's doing, the work that no one else is willing to do to make the world a better place.

"Hannah." Padma is waiting where they'd arranged to meet, and Hannah smiles at her friend, and the younger woman who is almost a shadow behind Padma. Luna is strange, but she's one of the strongest of them, for all that she seems a delicate and fragile sort. Hannah is glad that Padma brought Luna to one of their meetings last year, and brought a new talent to the table.

"Padma. Luna." Hannah doesn't even pretend to be a stern or disappointed prefect, just tilts her head toward the dungeons. "Professor Snape is in charge of detentions tonight." As he always is when Hannah and Hermione share the patrols, and their friends gather to be caught.

"Good." Padma loops her arm through Luna's, and they take point, making their way through the quiet halls to the office they all have come to think of as one of the best in the castle - of which they are the only non-Slytherin students to think so (and few enough of the Slytherins are terribly enamored of it themselves).

Tonight should be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is on better terms with Severus, though most people think they have a rather antagonistic relationship - though perhaps over time it will become somewhat more friends than teacher-and-favored-student (that he has to appear to hate, and does resent for several reasons despite being well aware that the resentment is foolish and pointless and pretty much baseless). Or perhaps not; I shall see where the AU takes me.


End file.
